Baby Mine
by burstingcolours
Summary: or 5 Times Blaine Anderson came home from the hospital without a baby in his arms… and one time he did. Fluffy, Slight angst. Written for the GleeMpreg Writing Challenge. Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


5 Times Blaine Anderson came home from the hospital without a baby in his arms… and one time he did

**Hi! Hello there! This was written for the GleeMpreg writing challenge for ( gleempreg .livejournal 133512. html ) The prompt was _The drive home from the hospital... _So... read on!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

1.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, head bowed down, voice a hint of disappointment.

"No, no. baby, don't be sorry," Kurt glanced to his right, facing his husband. He swore that was one of the most heart-breaking images he had ever seen; his husband's face down, trying to control his tears. They've been trying for years but nothing happened. There have been a few false alarms here and there but… nothing. "It's okay, dear. It's okay," he reached his right arm out, one hand on the steering wheel, to stroke his husband's hunched shoulders. Blaine shrugged them away and his right hand was left to grip the steering wheel with such force. He wanted to cry too but he had to be strong for his lover. He had to be strong for the both of them. Yes, he must.

"I-I really a-am sorry. I k-know I'm a hu-huge disappointment to you. I just- I just, I- I don't know…"

Now, _that _hurt him.

He flicked his signal to switch lanes and exited the highway, driving further down the road to find a coffee shop or a car park or _something _to park his car so that he could comfort his husband. He finally found a Starbucks nearby and parked his car. He took several seconds or minutes to calm himself first before he can comfort his now-full-out-sobbing husband. After a few minutes, he turned in his seat to face Blaine.

The sight of his husband was really one that didn't need to be burned in his memory. Blaine was crying into his knees, arms wrapped tightly across his legs; as if it was making him smaller than he actually is. Kurt sighed inwardly and with a deep breath, and opened the door to his side of the car and went over to Blaine's side. He slowly opened the door, scared if Blaine was leaning on it. Blaine wasn't. He bends forward and slowly removed Blaine's wrapped hands around the legs. With little space there is left on the seat, he squeezed himself in, arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders.

"I- I'm s-sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"Hey, there," Kurt shushed him, "None of it. I'm not hearing anymore of these apologies. You're worth it, dear. I don't care if you can't reproduce a child for me. So what? We can be childless for all I care and we'll still be happy. I'm not forcing you to have our child. We're happy as it is now. You were never a disappointment to me. You are the love of my life, Blaine. I will still love you no matter what. I love you."

Blaine's sobs slowly stopped and he turned his tear-stricken face towards Kurt, "I love you too, Kurt."

At that, Kurt's smile widen, "Great! I love you more! Now," he looked around his surrounding, "I'll take the wipes for you to clean your face and we'll go in and get ourselves coffee and food or do you want to stay in this car? Cause I gotta tell you, this seat is not meant for two people and my butt's gettin' cramped." He stood from the shared seat and stretched himself.

That earned a light chuckle from Blaine and a, "I'll just stay in the car." _Progress_, Kurt thinks.

Kurt just smiles and gave his husband a chaste kiss before heading to the direction of the coffee shop.

* * *

2.

Kurt just smiles as he drives home the hospital. He thinks the smile is permanently etched onto his face. He checks the side view mirror to see if he can frown. Nope. Permanent smile. And he's got a pretty damn awesome reason too.

They're pregnant. They're _pregnant_. Well, they're not pregnant but Blaine is, so, it still counts.

Finally, they've waited for this for a year since Blaine's meltdown. And they're waiting paid back a miracle they've always wanted. Ever since Blaine's Meltdown in the car last year they've stopped trying for awhile. They didn't have sex for a whole three months and, honestly? That sucked. But it was for the better. But when they did have sex, they used protection. But seriously, protection? The condom broke the day of Blaine's birthday; August didn't worry at first and life got on as per normal. Kurt, to his work as a writer for the magazine, _Details_, which in his part, is a really cool job. He got to critic the fashion do's and don'ts, and he got to work from home too. Blaine, is an elementary school teacher, specifically teaching music and English.

The few weeks after the anniversary, Blaine got an upset stomach that lasted for days. He put the blame on the environment of his work - school just started, students are bound to bring back diseases and also the Thai food he ate – who knew he can't handle spicy food? But a few weeks later, the bout of upset stomach still did not pass so, Kurt all but forced Blaine to the hospital.

And now, here they were, grinning and smiling so big that their faces hurt.

They're gonna be parents.

They're gonna be kick-ass parents.

* * *

3.

They were in the cab, driving to the airport straight after their doctor's appointment in time for Christmas in Lima. They had just found out the gender of the baby for their 18-week appointment and Kurt's pretty sure he hadn't been more happier in his entire life – besides the wedding and finding out they're pregnant. Heck, who cares, he's a happy guy all around.

Blaine was now curled to his side, head on Kurt's right shoulder, his left arm around Kurt's waist and the other hand stroking his small bump.

"I'm so, so, _so_, happy, Kurt," Blaine sighed, the hand on the bump stilled, then lacing it with Kurt's right hand.

"I know, Blaine. I know. We finally got to know our baby's gender and now we can start designing the baby's nursery." Kurt rested his head atop Blaine's and sighed. He was so, _so_, fucking happy he could shout it out loud on the rooftop.

Blaine giggled at that, "And our baby is going to be the most fabulous baby in all of New York City!"

Kurt had to hide his smile into Blaine's curly hair – he'd stop using gel since the pregnancy 'cause it made him nauseous. Still do. "Of course, my silly borat. Don't you know it? With our combined awesome genetics, our baby will be the most fabulous baby in town! Hell, the whole wide world!"

Blaine laughed even louder at that and curled into Kurt more. "Can we get some food first before we board the plane? The baby is getting hungry," he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, hazel-green meets piercing blue, he hopes the baby's eyes is as blue as Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, "Of course, dear. Of course."

* * *

4.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No, no its okay, Blaine," Kurt reassured his husband, they had just got back from the hospital after a pregnancy scare, "It's fine. We didn't know about this. And to be frank, even Dr. Eades said that those Braxton Hicks contractions were strong. So, don't apologise." Kurt reached out to pat Blaine's 32-week belly fondly.

"But I still am sorry," Blaine reached his left hand and covered it on top of Kurt's and gave a shy smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt chuckled and lean over to kiss Blaine's cheek – they were at a red light. "It's okay. Frankly, I don't mind. I still get to hear the baby's heartbeat too. It's like killing a bird with two stones. Admittedly, seeing you in pain kinda worried me. It's like, if this is mild pain? What will happen when those stronger contractions come?" Green light. Kurt started driving. "And it kinda helped prepared me for the worst that might to come, ya know," Kurt shrugged. It honestly did helped prepared him some. All that he needs to do was to be calm and collected in the future.

"Well, I'm glad my being in pain helped," Blaine chuckled, loosening the tight grip of his seat belt, he leaned a little to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me," he said as he leaned back to his seat, "Baby wants food. Lots and lots of food with cheese." Blaine turned to face Kurt with a pointed glare.

Kurt chuckled, "Of course. We'll go where ever baby wants." This pregnancy really brought out Blaine's insane craving for food. Like _insane _cravings.

Once, Kurt had to get up at 2 in the morning with Blaine incessantly kicking his leg demanding for McDonalds. At 2 freaking AM. Of course, Kurt didn't want to get on Blaine's bad side for the next day; he went to fulfil Blaine's demand. Of course by the time Kurt reached home, Blaine was already snoring, food completely forgotten. Kurt had rolled his eyes at his sleeping husband, who had taken up space on Kurt's side of the bed, lying flat on his back, arms and legs wide open; like a starfish, except with a big, protruding belly. Well, _that_ was yesterday.

Kurt really hoped the baby comes out small. If not he'll get a tongue-lashing from one hormonal husband of his.

5.

"Ugh, can this be over already?" Blaine groaned, as soon as he sat in the seat of Kurt's car. He was already 39-weeks pregnant and as big as a house and honestly, he was getting tired already. He'd been having his contractions for the past two days. Although it wasn't labour contractions, it still had hurt and he didn't get much sleep last night.

"You'll get there, dear. Dr. Eades said that you've already started dilating. Soon, baby, soon," Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek and sat back in his seat to start the car.

"Well, you try having an elephant in your stomach and having these goddamn contractions every few hours, then tell me how soon is soon. 'Cause your 'soon' and my 'soon' is totally different," Blaine huffed out, taking in a deep breath.

Kurt just rolled his eyes; his husband can really be dramatic when he can be, "Tell you what?"

"What?"

"Let's buy dinner from your favourite place then we'll head on home and I'll give you the very famous Kurt Hummel massage and we'll try some of the methods to induce the labour. How about that?"

"That sounds appetizing to me," Blaine turned to face Kurt, hands on his belly, "Baby wants Chinese from down the street and that Mexican food from down the corner."

Kurt just smiled at Blaine. His husband's mood can be easily picked up from the mention of food. He swore, his husband is just like Finn, is not worse.

* * *

1.

"He's just _so_ precious and fragile; I don't know if I should carry him or hold him till we get home." Blaine stared at the little bundle in his arms. He was scared if the baby would break on the way back home.

"Of course, he is, dear. He's a newborn." Kurt chuckled at his husband's complete fascination of the baby in his arms. They were on their way home from the hospital, Kurt and Blaine in the backseat of Kurt's car with the baby in Blaine's arms, Burt and Carole up front, Burt driving them back home. Blaine had just given birth to the most precious little boy, Reilly Daniel Hummel – Blaine had taken up Kurt's last name upon marriage – and the new parents were completely in awed by the little boy. They knew they would be wrapped around the little boy's fingers but they did not mind at all.

"You know, he does look small for a newborn," Carole said from the front, turning around in her seat so that she could face the new parents.

"I know right!" Blaine whispered so as to not wake the baby in his arms, he gently moved the baby's hat slightly, a small mass of curls peeking out, and kissed the baby's forehead. Kurt too, leaned down to press a kiss on the forehead then planted one on Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, leave some kisses from Grammy and Grampa too!" Burt called out from the front.

Yes, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Hummel had never been happier in their life.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending. I just didn't how to end it. Sorry. Hope you all like it! **


End file.
